


College Days

by Hotspur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College, For Mollyann :3, M/M, at least it started out as a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of more than their college days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Days

**Author's Note:**

> For my awesome friend Mollyann, who deserves all the Mavin fics in the world. I'm not too good at them, but I try ^^

It all started when a gangly young man bumped into the desk that Michael occupied. Michael Jones, a cranky freshman, was waiting for Dr. Ramsey to start the psychology lesson. It was the first day of school and Michael already was frustrated. 

"Sorry," the intruder said, stumbling into the desk next to Michael. His voice betrayed his British origin.

"You're fine," Michael said. 

"Gavin Free," the boy introduced himself.

"Michael Jones," Michael replied.

"Nice to meet you," Gavin said. 

The classroom filled up with all the other first-year psych students. Dr. Ramsey came in and took attendance. 

The first day was a rundown of the syllabus and what would be expected of them. The same was true for all the other classes. 

Michael was surprised to find that Gavin was also in his Latin class. He learned that they lived in the same dorm building. Gavin liked video games and was cheerful. 

Little did Michael know it, but that day was the beginning of more than college.

-

As weeks passed and the semester dragged on, Gavin and Michael became friends. They became friends with the girl who worked the desk in their dorm, Lindsey, and her roommate, Meg. One of the kids in the psych class, Ray, was usually quiet until he said something surprisingly intelligent. With them and other students, Caleb and Jack and Joel, they founded a club called the Achievement Hunters.

Then Michael found the banana suit. 

"C'mon, Gavin!" Michael said, pointing at the big yellow tube, "try it!" 

Gavin yanked on the banana costume. "How do I look?" Gavin asked.

"Like a banana," Michael replied flatly.

Gavin grinned. He took off down the stairs and out of the dorms. Michael watched him out of the window. Gavin was running across the lawn, dressed in the banana suit, screaming.

-

Things have a funny way of happening. Michael grew to like the scruffy kid, and he was getting the feeling that Gavin liked him too. But the year was drawing to a close. Gavin had become famous for his banana-suited antics, and together he and Michael gained the name "Team Nice Dynamite." Gavin was nice, Michael was a stick of explosives waiting to be lit.

Gavin told Michael one evening before school was to let out for summer that he'd be going back to the UK for the holidays. Michael felt a strange twist in his gut that he didn't quite understand. He knew Gavin would be back in the fall, but that was not much consolation.

They were sitting out on the hood of Michael's car. 

"I'm going to miss you, shithead," Michael said, finally. 

"I'm gonna miss you too," Gavin replied. They sat in silence for awhile, staring up at the sky. 

"Okay, I give up," Michael said. "Why have you dragged me out here?" 

"Just watch!" Gavin said. Michael looked back at the darkened sky just in time to see a meteor streak across the heavens. 

"Woah," Michael said. "Goddammit, that's awesome!" 

Gavin grinned. "Make a wish," he said. Then there were more. It was a meteor shower, something Michael had never seen before. 

"I'm going to miss you," he repeated. "I'm going to miss you because I need you." 

Gavin looked at him. "You need me?" 

"Yeah, you ray of motherfucking human sunshine," Michael said, a smile spreading across his face.

In that moment, Gavin reached out and put his hand on the back of his head, pulling Michael to him. He kissed him, long and sweet. When they pulled away, they couldn't make eye contact, so they looked back to the sky.

"I hope what you wished for comes true," Gavin said.

Michael said nothing, but he was sure it would.


End file.
